Secrets From The Past
by angmid36
Summary: Kelly and Dylan are engaged to be married, But what happens when Secrets from their past come out before the wedding. Ch 4 Kelly is caught in her lie. Please Review
1. The Past Is The Past Or Is It?

Four months after David and Donna wedding Dylan and Kelly are planning to get married but secrets from the past will get in the way. When someone from Dylan's past return secrets from their past together come out and make Dylan question the chooses that he has made in his life. Kelly also has a secret of her own that she is keeping from Dylan. Also Brandon will return with shocking news of his own. Find out what happens when the secrets come out and who will wind up with whom. Are things really over between Kelly and Brandon or is it too late? The secrets will bring Dylan closer to one women and pull him further away form the other. And once those secrets come out Dylan will have to choose between Kelly and the women from his past. Expect a lot of twists to this story. What happens may or may not surprise you. Read this story to find out what happens. Please Review.  
  
Note for the purposes of this story some of the things that may have happen differently then they did on the show but that was done on purpose either because I added to what really happened in the past or because I left things out because I did not like what really happen. Or because it never happen on the show at all, but mostly because it make things more interesting.  
  
Ch 1 The Past Is The Past Or Is It?  
  
At Kelly's apartment Kelly is making wedding plans she is talk to Donna and Janet about her upcoming wedding to Dylan. She can't believe that in three weeks she will become Dylan wife. Although she is happy Kelly can't help but be worried that something will go wrong or that something will stop the wedding from ever happening. They try to convince her that every will work out, but she isn't so sure. She was going to be twice before but she couldn't go though with it either time. Donna asks Kelly if she is having doubts about marrying Dylan. Kelly tells her that she not having any doubts about marrying Dylan and that she is certain that Dylan is the right one for her. She also says that while she loved both Brandon and Matt and she though she was ready but when the time came both times she realized that she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. While Kelly is sure about marrying she not so sure that Dylan is. Janet asks Kelly what makes her say that. Kelly tells her that for the past couple of weeks he has been acting strange and anytime she has had plans with Dylan he has either canceled or been late. She tells them that she had plans with Dylan again tonight but that once again he is late. She tells them that Dylan is over an hour late she says that Dylan was suppose to be there at 7:00 pm and it is almost 8:30 pm now. Janet not realizing that it was getting that late tells Kelly before she leaves not to worry so much that Dylan probably is just tied up with work.  
  
After Janet leaves Donna can see that something else is bothering Kelly and asks her what else is wrong. Kelly admits to Donna that there is something that she hasn't told Dylan. She tells Donna that she hasn't told Dylan that a few years ago that she had been pregnant with Brandon's baby and had a miscarriage and that after the miscarriage that she may not be able to have children because she had been diagnosed with endometriosis. She also tells her that she has an appointment with a specialist to see if there is any chance at all of ever having a child of her own. Donna tells Kelly that she thinks that she should tell Dylan before the wedding but Kelly tells her that she doesn't want to say anything to Dylan until she knows more, because she doesn't want to get his hopes up by telling him about her condition and then finding out that treatment for her condition may not change anything. Donna thinks that Kelly should tell Dylan anyway but Kelly decides to keep to herself for now and make Donna promise to do the same. Donna reluctantly agrees warning Kelly that she is make a big mistake, but Kelly doesn't listen. After Donna leaves Kelly is wonders if Donna is right and Dylan is just tired up with work but she can't shake the feeling that there is something going on and wonders if Dylan is still in love with her or if there is someone else. Kelly thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock on her door when she goes to answer it's Dylan. After apologizing to Kelly for being late again. As Dylan and Kelly head out for a late dinner to talk about wedding plans Kelly decide not to think about the past anymore because she is the one that Dylan is planning on marring. Once they get to the restaurant and order their food Kelly ask Dylan what he thinks about something having to do with their wedding, but Dylan doesn't hear anything Kelly is saying because his mind is elsewhere. Dylan can't stop think about the three and half year old little boy who he didn't even know was really his until the little boy's mother had shown up at his door two weeks earlier. Dylan had thought that he would never see her again after what had happened between them and he had been shocked when she had shown up and told him that he had a son. He had also found out that night that his son has a rare form of leukemia and that he will eventually need a bone marrow transplant or he will die. Dylan still can't believe that Tyler is actually his son and not Greg's like the tests had shown the first time. When Dylan had learned that the first tests results had been tampered with he had been angry because he had not known the truth sooner.  
  
But he doesn't blame Tyler's mother because she didn't even know the truth either. Greg is the one that tampered with the test results show that Greg was Tyler's father and not Dylan, and neither one of them would have ever known that truth had Tyler not have gotten sick. While Dylan was told by the doctor that the most recent DNA test proved that Tyler is Dylan's son and not Greg's, he was also told that neither Tyler's mother or him are a perfect bone marrow match for their son. The doctor also informed them that while Tyler leukemia is currently in remission but that they don't expect that to last long recent test have shown that he could come out of the remission at anytime and while they will continue looking for a bone marrow donor for Tyler he tells them that Tyler's best chance for a match would be from another sibling. Dylan's thoughts are interrupted by Kelly who is furious that Dylan has not heard a word that she has said. When Kelly demands to know what Dylan what is more important than their wedding plans, Dylan lies tells her that he is preoccupied with business because he knows that she would never understand. Dylan is faced with a difficult decision and he doesn't have much time to decide. Dylan has to decide if he is going to another baby with the mother of his son to save his sons life. While Dylan is taken Kelly home he can't decide what he should do about the situation that he is face with. After dropping her off Dylan goes for a drive to try to figure out what he is going to do now.  
  
Later that night in an apartment near the hospital a women with dark brown hair comes out of her son's room after checking in on him. She is looking out the window think about how much has changed since she had last been in California and at one time she thought that she never would have even though she had wanted to after she had found out the she was pregnant soon after she had first left town all those years ago. But when her father had found out that she was pregnant he would not allow her to return after that first summer he had told her that if she keeps the baby then she would get no help from him. Her father thought that she was ruining her life and he would not buy her ticket back just so that she could throw her life a way by marrying Dylan. He had thought that at 19 she was too young to be a wife and mother. All though out her pregnancy she had tried to get her father to change his mind but he would not budge and she could not reach Dylan and didn't have the money for a plane ticket herself. So after her daughter was born she had been pressured into put her up for adoption. When she had yelled at her father and told that him that he was being unfair he had told that is was doing this for her own good and that putting the baby up for adoption was best for everybody. She had wanted to see her daughter but she was told that it was not allowed. But the nurse on duty had brought the baby into her after everyone else was gone. As the nurse had hand her the told her that she probably should not be doing this but that nobody in the nursery could calm the baby down and she would not take a bottle. But the minute the baby was handed to her she had stopped crying. While she had been feeding the baby the doctor had come into the room and after he seen what was going on the called in another nurse to take the baby who start crying again the minute she was take away. The other nurse was order to go to the doctor office and wait and then the doctor had given as sedative. After that day she never has seen her daughter again. She wasn't released from the hospital until she singed the adoption papers. After she was released from the hospital she had went into a deep depression and had nightmares. The nightmares and depression got so bad that she got a prescription for sleeping pills. And even after she had tried to committed suicide her father still would not admitted that he had been wrong in making her give up her child.  
  
Even though after Dylan had shown up on her doorstep after his wife died and they had gotten married and after she had gotten pregnant with her son they had been happy until Greg had force her to take a paternity test because he was claming the baby was his and not Dylan's. When the test results came back showing that the baby was Greg's and not Dylan's she never suspected that the results had been tampered with because she had been involved with Greg before she had dump him and married Dylan. After Greg threatened to take her son from her did she had told Dylan that she wanted him to leave and that she was filing for a divorce. Dylan had begged her not to but she would not risk losing her son. She had seen the pain in his eyes when she had told him that she was going though with the divorce and he could not understand way she was so afraid of losing her son. At the time she couldn't really understand it either. When Greg had threatened to take Tyler from her she had panic and the only thing that she knew was that she would not give up her child of anything. Only after her son got sick did she discover the truth Dylan was Tyler's father and not Greg. After finding out the truth she had taking Tyler and told Greg that she was leaving and that if he ever came near her or Tyler she was going to make sure that he went to jail. While she had been with Dylan she had never told him what had happen after she had left California and why she had never return like she had promised that she would. She wasn't intentionally keeping it from him. After she had been released from the hospital from over dosing she had block out the painful memories from what had happened back then until tonight and the nightmares started again she would hear her daughter crying but she could not find her and when she woke up she can't shake the feeling that her daughter needs her. She doesn't know why now after 10 years she is having the nightmares again. Hearing a knock on her door the women looks at her watch and seeing that it is passes midnight she can't image who would be coming by at this hour. She goes to answer the door and find out that it's Dylan.  
  
Meanwhile in Washington Brandon is just finishing up a story for the newspaper when he hears his son crying in the other room and picks the baby up to stop him from crying before he winds up waken up his twin sister who is still asleep in the next crib. He doesn't know how his parents handle both him and Brenda at the same time, but then again there were two of them and he is rasing the twins alone since their mother died six months ago after giving birth to the twins Jordan and Jamie. He had met their mother after he had moved to Washington she had lived in the apartment down the hall from him. One day he had come home and found her sitting outside in the hall with her bags crying when he asked her what was wrong he had found out that her jerk of a boyfriend had thrown her out after she had found him in bed with someone else and that he had been cheating on her ever since they had gotten together. After finding out that she had gotten thrown out without any money to her name and no where to go. He had felt sorry for her and taken her in until she could find a job and get back on the feet. Eventually they had fallen in love gotten married. When she had found out that she was pregnant the doctor had advised her of the risks of continuing the pregnancy. Even after knowing that with her weak heart and even if she took all the precautions she could still die give birth. Although he had tired to talk her out of it she had wanted to go though with the pregnancy. He had told her that they could adopt but she knew what having a child of his own would mean to him. He had told her about the child her had lost with Kelly. Now he has two kids with no mother. He named his daughter after her mother. Brandon's thoughts turn to Kelly who the last few days he can't seem to stop thinking about ever since he found out that she is marrying Dylan. He can't figure out why he is so bothered by fact that Kelly is going to marry Dylan. Other then the fact that Kelly and Dylan do not belong together. Brandon has seen them together and they are totally wrong for each other. He thinks that they bring out the absolute worst in each other. Besides Dylan should be with Brenda and he knows that one day Dylan will realize that. Brandon knows how much Brenda has been though and what she is going though now. When he had found out what had happen 10 years ago he had tired to talk his father and so had his mother but nobody could get him to listen. According to him there is the right way, the wrong way, and the Walsh way. As he saw it even if the law said that she was old enough to get married he would not allow his daughter to marry Dylan Mckay. Although his father had forbidden him from telling anyone the real reason why Brenda was not coming home at the end of that summer, he had gone over to Dylan's to tell him what was going on but when he got there Dylan was drinking and well on his way to being drunk if he weren't already. Dylan had acted like it was because he loss all his money. But Brandon knew better than that he knew that it was because of Brenda. Money never mattered to Dylan. So he had not told him because he probably would not hear what he was saying anyway and he would be of no help to Brenda while he was drunk. He decide to wait until Dylan sobered up before telling him but things only got worse. While Dylan's life was spinning out of control, so was Brenda's. By the time that Dylan was sober and off of drugs it was all over anyway so he saw no point in telling him when he couldn't do anything about it anyway. After his father died of a heart attack three months ago his mother had come to stay with him to help him with the twins but just recently moved back to California to be near Brenda. His mother never agreed with what happen all those years ago. And after that summer while Brenda remained close to their mother. Thing were never the same between Brenda and their father. While they would occasionally talk there was always a distance between them after what had happen. Since his mother has moved back to California Brandon has been working from home and he has been considering moving back to California also. Beside his mother and sister are there so are all his friends.  
  
Ch 2 Brenda and Dylan talk about the past. Kelly runs into Brenda while she at the hospital after her doctor's appointment. And Brandon makes plans to return to California. Please Review. 


	2. Mixed Emotions

Brandon makes plans to return to California. Brenda and Dylan talk about the past. And Kelly runs into Brenda at the hospital. Please Review!  
  
Ch 2 Mixed Emotions  
  
The next morning after Brandon had called and ask his land lady if she could come up and stay with the twins while he went into the paper for a little while. When she had got there Brandon had told her that he is going to be leaving and moving back to California. And that he has to go and turn in his resignation at the paper. When Brandon had gotten there his boss had refused to accept it and had instead offered Brandon a offer that he couldn't refuse. His boss had told him that he has just recently bought a paper in California and that he needs someone that he can trust to run things there. Brandon had accepted the offer without even a second though. On his way home he could not believe his luck he was going to turn his resignation so that he could move back to California and instead he got a promotion which will allow him to move back to California without having to worry about find another reporter job once he gets there. Once he gets back to his apartment he makes calls and makes arrangements for moving back to California as he can.  
  
Back in California Dylan is just entering his hotel room where he lives. His mind is still reeling from the events of last night. After he and Kelly had dinner he had taken her home she had wanted him to spend the night but he had told her that he had work to do. Ever since Brenda has returned he can't stop thinking about her or what they once had. And even though they are divorced he can't help but feel like he is cheating on Brenda by being with Kelly. After he had left Kelly's he had just driven around just trying to make sense out of everything that has happened the past couple of weeks or to what had happened in London he come up with more unanswered questions. While they were in London together they had been happy until she was forced to take that damn paternity test. And after she had he had never understood why she had acted the way that she did after Greg had threatened to take her child from her and as much as he tried to convince her that he would never let that happen but he didn't have much luck convincing her of that. He didn't leave London at first after she had told him to leave he had thought that after she had calmed down that he would be able to convince her that he never let anybody take her son, but she wouldn't take that chance. And after she had the sent him the divorce papers he had signed them and then he had left London and came back to California to try to get over her and get on with his life. He had thought he had until she had shown up again and everything he ever felt for her came back stronger than ever. And now he doesn't know what he wants anymore. Everything is so complicated, he engaged to Kelly and he loves her or so he thinks, but he is still in love with Brenda. And everything he believed about what happened in the past he found out had been a big misunderstanding. While they had been together in London Brenda and Dylan never talked about why Brenda never returned after the first summer in London he had thought that it didn't matter, so after they had gotten back together in London he had never asked her why she didn't returned. All that mattered was that they were finally together.  
  
Last night he had found out why Brenda never returned like she had promised that she would. Dylan hadn't really known why he had shown up at Brenda's apartment so late last night, but he had. After Brenda had opened the door and let him they had talked for a long time about what had happened in the past not about what had happened in London. But about why Brenda had not returned like she had promised she would. Before Brenda had went to London they had spent the couple of weeks together. Dylan had realized how much he had really loved Brenda and after she had asked him to give her something to come back to he knew that he couldn't live without her. They had gotten engaged just before she left of London and they were planning to tell her parents after she returned that they were getting married. Only she never returned, Dylan had been angry and hurt after she had called and left a message telling him that she wouldn't be coming back. At the time he had thought that just like everybody else in his life that he didn't matter to her and that her promises meant nothing. After last night he found out how wrong that assumption was. Dylan had been shocked when Brenda had told him that after she had gotten to London that she had found out that she was pregnant. She then told him that after her father had found out that she was pregnant that he would not let her return to California not even after she had told him that she was that she was engaged to Dylan. She also told him that after their daughter had been born that she had been forced to put her for adoption. And she had also told him what she had told him what she had went though after giving up their daughter when she hadn't wanted too. She told him that she felt that she didn't have any other choice but to give her up when she had no way getting back to California on her owe after her father refuse to pay for her ticket back and Dylan didn't return any of her phone calls. After hearing what had happen Dylan could help feel guilty for not being there for Brenda when she was the one that needed him.  
  
While Dylan had thought that Brenda hadn't Brenda had thought the same thing about Dylan. After hear what had happen 10 years ago Dylan had realized that Brenda's father was the one that had kept them apart. He should have known that Brenda father was been her not returning because he had never like him being involved with his daughter. And Dylan knows why her father never confronted him with getting his daughter pregnant because he was afraid that if he did then he would go start to Brenda and he didn't want that to happen. What Dylan can't understand is why Brandon never told him what was going on then he remembers the day that Brandon came over to his house to talk to him Brenda but Dylan had told him that he didn't want to talk about Brenda. He had been drinking because he was angry and he thought Brenda hadn't cared about the promise that they had made about being together when she had. Dylan is angry at himself for not returning any of the phone calls that hadn't known about what had been going on back then. Dylan is angry because he had never known about Brenda being pregnant back than and because their daughter never should have been taken away from Brenda. If he had know he never would have let it have happen. They don't know where she is or even if she is alright and being properly taken care of. They had talked Dylan had been very tempted to just take Brenda in his arms and comfort her but they aren't together anymore and he engaged to Kelly and he doesn't know where he stands with either of the women in his life. Dylan begins to question if he would even be with Kelly if he and Brenda were still together. He doesn't know what he wants anymore or if he is with Kelly for the right reasons. When he's with Kelly he can't stop thinking about Brenda. And when he is with Brenda he just wants what they had back but he doesn't even know if that is possible after everything that has happened between them. But he can't seem to let go of her either and he knows he shouldn't be thinking what he is when he is with Kelly but he can't help it. Sometime he thinks he is only with Kelly because things are less complicated with her and they don't have something always trying to come between them every time they finally seem to find some happiness. While his mind tells him he should be with Kelly his heart tells him he should be with Brenda and he knows that he needs to make a choice. But it not that easy because it's not just about him, Brenda, and Kelly anymore there is a little boy involved and what ever choice Dylan makes is going to affect his son for the rest of his life. He just wishes that he knew what the best choice was. Apart of him is afraid that if he gets back together with Brenda that something will only come between them again and then Tyler will have to go though what he did grown up not having his parents together and he doesn't want that for his son. He knows that what ever decision he makes isn't going to be easy but he has to do what is best for Tyler.  
  
Meanwhile Kelly is on her way into the hospital just as Brenda is coming out. This morning after Dylan had left Brenda had been concerned when Tyler had woken up with a slight fever and he hadn't eat much so she had taken him to the doctor. The doctor had told her that he just has a cold and had given her a prescription and told her to bring Tyler back if he didn't get better in a few days. After she had pick up Tyler's medicine she had been leaving the hospital when she ran into Kelly. At first Kelly had thought that the women she ran into couldn't be possibly be Brenda because she was in London but then she said her name and Kelly had realized that it was Brenda. And she also noticed that she had a little boy with her. Kelly had been surprised to find out that Brenda was back in town and that she has a son. Brenda had told Kelly that she can't talk right now because she has to get her son home because he is not feeling very well. After Brenda had left Kelly went to her doctors appointment but she couldn't stop think about seeing Brenda. Seeing Brenda has made Kelly feel threatened because she knows how close Dylan and Brenda use to be. And she wants some answers to some questions. Like how long has Brenda been back in town? How long is she staying? and Who is Tyler's father? although Kelly is not really sure that she wants to hear that answer because she has a feeling that she already knows who Tyler's father is she has a feeling that Dylan is Tyler's because the little boy looks just like Dylan did at that age and Brenda had told Kelly that the little boy was 3 ½ years old so Dylan would have been with her at the time she had gotten pregnant. When she reaches her doctor office Kelly decide not to think about Brenda right now so she goes in for her appointment.  
  
Ch 3 Kelly gets the results from the tests that the doctor ran. Dylan and Kelly get into a fight when Kelly accuses Brenda of using Tyler to try and get Dylan back. Also Brandon returns. Please Review! 


	3. Torn

Kelly's life is in turmoil after she gets the results of her test. Brenda being back in California forces Kelly to face a past that she much rather forget and causes problems between her and Dylan. Brandon returns.  
  
Ch 3 Torn  
  
Later as Kelly is leaving the hospital from her doctor's appointment she can't help thinking how unfair life is. The doctor had just told her that even if she has surgery for her endometriosis that her chance for ever having children is still very, very slim. The doctor told her that the endometriosis has completely closed up one fallopian tube and that it will have to be removed. She also found out that she would have to have the surgery if there is any chance of saving the other fallopian tube. She would also have to start taken fertility drugs and even then there is still no guarantee that she will get pregnant. She can't help but feel like she is being punished for something and she feels she doesn't deserve what she is going though. She thinks that it just isn't fair after her miscarriage she thought that she could accept the fact that she would never have a child of her own.  
  
But then her friends starting having children and she found herself longing for the same thing. She has tried to talk to Dylan about them one day having a family but every time she brings the subject up Dylan refuses to talk about it. Kelly had figured that once they got married and she was hoping that she would get pregnant and that after Dylan found out the he would get use to the idea of having a family. She had figured that Dylan indifference was do to the way he had gown up. But now after finding out that Brenda is back in town with a child she is beginning to wonder if Dylan indifference has to do with Brenda and Tyler. During her doctor's she had not been able to stop thinking about seeing Brenda at the hospital. And she can't as much as she doesn't like to admit it she can't shake her suspicion that Tyler is Dylan's son.  
  
Meanwhile in his hotel room Dylan finds himself wishing he had never signed the final divorce papers. For a long time after he had returned to California a part of him had hoped that Brenda would change her mind and not go thought with the divorce but then just before David and Donna's wedding he had received the final divorce papers and he had to face the fact that thing were over between them so had singed them and sent them back. When he had first returned he had never told anybody what had happened between him and Brenda. He had just wanted to forget about her and shut out the pain but nothing seemed to help. And being back in California didn't help like he thought it would because he was faced with the memory of the times they had spent together there and not even being with Kelly could stop the memories from invading his mind. In a lot of ways being with Kelly only made things worst, he tried to convince himself that one day he could forget about Brenda and really love Kelly but he was only kidding himself. Because every time he was with Kelly all he could think about was Brenda.  
  
At first he thought that in time he would forget Brenda if he didn't think or talk about her. But that hadn't work he would force the memories away for awhile but than when he least expected it the memories would return. He would be kissing or making love to Kelly when all of a sudden he would find himself wishing it were Brenda he was with. When the memories would get in the way Dylan pulled away from Kelly she wanted to know what his problem was. Dylan had told Kelly that nothing was wrong but Kelly wouldn't buy that and wanted him to prove it, so he had asked Kelly to marry him. He thought that if he just starting getting on with his life that he would eventually forget about her but that didn't happen. Brenda returned and everything only got more complicated and his feelings for her came back stronger than ever.  
  
Dylan just doesn't know what to do as much as he loves Brenda he afraid that if he tells her how he feels she will not still feel the same way about him or that if they do get back together that things will not work out again and he not sure he can take that chance. But he can't image his life with out her either and it's driving him crazy. He wants to do what right epically for his son but he doesn't want to put his son thought what he went thought gowning up and he wishes that he could Tyler the stability he never had growing up but he doesn't know if he can. Dylan knows that he has made a lot of mistakes in his life and he regrets a lot of the choices he has made in his life.  
  
He regrets ever getting involved with Kelly the summer that Brenda went to Paris with Donna and he wished that it never happened but it did. Before that summer anytime they had been able to work things out, but after that summer it seemed like something changed and they began to drift apart. When Brenda had first returned Dylan had tried to forget what had happened between him and Kelly that summer but Kelly wouldn't let it go. Dylan knew after it had happened that it had been a mistake and he had told Kelly that they could never be more than friends but she didn't seem to get the message. When Brenda wasn't around Kelly would make it quit clear to him that she wanted him no matter how many times he told her that he wasn't interested. After Brenda had broken up with him had started dating Kelly hoping to make Brenda jealous but all he managed to do is hurt her. He knew he was using Kelly but at the time he was hurting because Brenda had just broken up with him and he wasn't thinking very clearly. All he wanted was to have thing back the way they use to be before he made the biggest mistake of his life and he was desperate. When thing didn't turn out like he had hoped Dylan had stayed with Kelly out of guilt for using her the way that he had and he thought that if he gave it a chance that maybe things could work out between them but they didn't.  
  
After they had gotten into college and towards the end of the first year Dylan had started to get close to Brenda again and before she left for London he knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but they were once again torn apart. Only to find each other again and he had thought that it finally would be forever but than once again something came between them. Dylan can't help but think that if he had only called Brenda back when she had left all those messages for him to call her back then thing may have been different and that their daughter would be where she belongs. Dylan doesn't like the fact that his daughter is being raise by complete strangers and he doesn't even know if the adoption is even legal. Brenda had been force to give the baby up when she didn't want to and Dylan never even knew he had a daughter until last night so he had never given up his rights to her and he never would have had he known. If he had known about her than he never would have let anyone take her away from Brenda it never should have happened and he it's going to stop until his daughter is back were she belongs. After he had returned earlier and had time to think about things he had gotten in touch with a lawyer specializes in adoption and set up a appointment to see if there is anything that he can do about the situation.  
  
As Dylan heads out to go meet with the lawyer he still has no idea what he is going to do about the situation that he is in. He is in an impossible situation that he can't seem to escape from. He can't move on with his life because of his feelings for Brenda. At times he thinks that he should just go ahead and marry Kelly but Brenda would still be apart of his life because of the children that they share and he can't turn his back on them. Which he knows is what Kelly would never understand but she should considering that her father was never there for her when she needed him. And because neither of his parents were ever there for him is he can't and won't turn his back on them. As for his relationship with Brenda he can't cut her out of life and he absolutely will not take them away from her providing he can find their daughter. The problem is that he is finding increasingly impossible to stay just friends with Brenda after everything that has happened. And as he sees it he doesn't see Kelly ever accepting the situation if he goes thought with the wedding but he has no guarantee that thing will work out between him and Brenda either. Before he found out that Tyler was his son he couldn't ever image that he would ever have a family of his own. And he couldn't picture ever have a family with anyone but Brenda. Before Brenda had returned and he learned the truth every time Kelly would bring up the subject of them someday having a family Dylan would avoid the subject. Any time she would talk about them starting a family after they got married all Dylan could think about was Brenda and what could have been if he had been the father of Brenda's baby. Now all he can think about is what he lost because of somebody else always coming between him and Brenda. He may not be able to change the past but he is determined that he will be apart of both of his children's life no matter what. He knows that Brenda would never keep him away from Tyler but he doesn't know if he can't stand the though of only being in his life part of the time. Not when being with both Brenda and Tyler feels so right and he can't help thing how different thing would be if he had only been there for Brenda when she had their daughter then maybe they would still to together. Dylan blames himself for not being there for Brenda when she needed him and in the end it cost him the women he would always love. Even though she never came right out and said it Dylan now knows that because he let her down in the past she couldn't really trust him when he had told her that he would never let Greg take her son away from her. And he will never be able to forgive himself for letting her down.  
  
Lather that night in her apartment Brenda is thinking about Dylan when the door bell rings. When she goes to answer it she is surprised to find her brother standing outside. After she lets him in she wants to know what he is doing in town. Brandon tells her that he is moving back to California because he wants to closer to her and their mother and friends. When Brenda asks him if his moving back has anything to do with Kelly, Brandon admits that he is bother by the fact that Kelly is planning to marry Dylan. When Brenda asks Brandon if he stills has feelings for Kelly. He tells her that it not easy letting go of someone you thought you would spend the rest of your life with. And he tells her that he doesn't want to see Kelly make the biggest mistake in her life by planning to marry Dylan when he isn't even free to be with her and doesn't even love her. Brandon tells her that she has to tell Dylan the truth before he marries Kelly. Brandon knows that Brenda has told Dylan about Tyler and about the baby she had to give up. Because she had called him while he was still in Washington and told him what was going on even though she had woken him up but she had need someone to talk to and Brandon was the only one that knew the truth that she hadn't signed or filed the final divorce papers. After she had gotten the final divorce paper she couldn't bring herself to sign them even though she is the one that filed for the divorce. She knows that Brandon is right and she should tell Dylan the truth but she doesn't know if she can. When she had first returned she had planned on telling Dylan everything but then she had found out that he was engaged to Kelly and finding out that he was with Kelly again had brought back a lot of painful memories for her. Brenda doesn't know what do anymore she tells Brandon that while she still loves Dylan that too much has happened between Dylan and her to go back to the way things were and she doesn't know if Dylan would even wanted her back after everything that has happened.  
  
Brandon tells Brenda that while things may have changed between her and Dylan that one thing hasn't changed. He tells her that Dylan must still have feeling for her or he wouldn't be hanging around all the time if he didn't besides Dylan belongs with her and Tyler. Before Bandon leaves he again urges Brenda to tell Dylan the truth. While Brenda may still have her doubts telling Dylan the truth she tells Brandon that she will think about what he said.  
  
Two days later at the Walsh house the gang is throwing a welcome home party for Brandon. Kelly is complaining to Donna about not being able to get a hold of Dylan for the past two days and he hasn't returned her phone calls. As she is talking to Donna, Kelly sees Dylan coming in with Brenda and Tyler. When Kelly sees them together it brings back a lot of memories for her that she much rather forget but she not able to push them away. Kelly recalls the night she had confessed to Brenda that she had tried to get a date with Dylan after Brenda had first started dating him. She remembers going after Dylan the summer Brenda had went to Paris with Donna and then after she had returned she remember Dylan going back to Brenda. Then after she had broken up with her Dylan had started dating her but when Kelly had wanted to tell Brenda about them but Dylan didn't. But Kelly pressured him to so they had told Brenda about them. As much as she tries Kelly can't shut the memories out as she recalls all the times that Dylan had went running to Brenda rescue in the past and she recalls the conversation that she had with Brenda outside the After Dark when she had told her the reason why she was so jealous of her even though she was the one who Dylan was with. A jealous Kelly doesn't want to face the fact that Brenda is the great love of Dylan's life although that is what she had told Brenda when she had asked her why Kelly was jealous. Kelly refuses to face the truth that she stole her befriends boyfriend and instead would rather believe that she had a right to go after Dylan because he was free and was no longer dating Brenda. Kelly believes that she is justified in what she did and since she is the one that is now engaged to Dylan then she has a right to know what is going on between Dylan and Brenda and she not about to let Brenda have him back now or ever.  
  
Kelly pushes the memories out of her mind and goes over to Dylan and Brenda who are talking. When she gets over to them she starts to snuggle up to Dylan and starts talk and her upcoming wedding to him. Without saying anything to her Kelly lets Brenda know that she is not about to let Dylan go. When Brenda goes over to talk to her brother an extremely uncomfortable Dylan pulls away from Kelly and demands to know what she thinks that she is doing. Kelly tells Dylan that she should be the one asking the question and she wants a straight answer from him. Than she asks him flat out if he is Tyler's father. For a long time Dylan doesn't answer but when Kelly pressures him for an answer he admits that he is Tyler's father. A jealous and angry Kelly wants Brenda out of Dylan life so she heads for Brenda. Meanwhile Brenda is talking to Brandon. Brenda doesn't like the way that Kelly was hang all over Dylan. Brandon reminds Brenda that she could put a stop to Dylan wedding all she has to do is tell Dylan the truth. Brenda knows that but despite the way that Kelly has treated her in the past or even the way she is acting now she can't do to Kelly what she did to her. Brandon reminds Brenda that she is the one Dylan is still married to and not Kelly. Besides it should be Dylan choice who he wants to be with and Brandon for one believes that if Dylan knew the truth that he would choice Brenda. As for Kelly is concerned Dylan may care about her but he isn't in love with her and if he knew the truth he wouldn't be with Kelly. Brandon believes that Dylan is only with Kelly because he thought that he has lost Brenda for good. When Brenda asks Brandon how he would know that he tells her that she isn't the only one he been talking to while he was in Washington. Brandon and Brenda's conversation is interrupted by Kelly who wants to talk to Brenda alone. They go into the kitchen when they get there Kelly tells Brenda that she knows that Tyler is Dylan's son. And she informs Brenda that she not going to let Dylan go, so if she thinks that she can use Tyler to get Dylan back then she better think again. She then wants to know when Brenda is going back to London. Brenda can't believe Kelly nerve and informs Kelly that is not going back to London now or ever and she tells her that she better get use to it because she will not take Tyler away from his father just because Kelly is so insecure. Dylan who had seen Kelly and Brenda go into the kitchen followed when he hears Kelly acquiescing Brenda of using Tyler to get Dylan back, he walks into the kitchen and orders Kelly to knock it off. Dylan tells Brenda that he wants to talk to Kelly alone. Before she leave Brenda tells Dylan that she is going to take Tyler home. After she leaves Dylan tells Kelly that her behavior was totally uncalled for. Kelly can't believe that Dylan can't see what Brenda is doing and acquires him of always take Brenda side. Kelly feels like she is losing Dylan and there is nothing that she can do to stop it. In a desperate attempt to hold on to Dylan Kelly lies to Dylan and tells him that she is pregnant. Dylan stands there in stunned silence totally unaware that Kelly is lying to him about being pregnant and he is not happy about the situation.  
  
Ch 4 Kelly is caught in a lie by someone she least expects. Dylan wants out of his relationship with Kelly and sees no way out. And will Brenda tell Dylan the truth about the divorce. Please Review

Note: I am still working on the next Chapter for both A Love Worth Fighting For and Life Goes On they will be posted when they are done. I just happened to finish the next Chapter to this story first Please Review and Let me know what you think.


	4. You Can’t Escape The Past

Kelly gets caught in her lie. Brenda revels the truth to Dylan about their marriage. And Kelly gets what's coming to her when she ignores Donna and Bandon's advice to let Dylan go. Please Review!

Ch 4 You Can't Escape The Past

On his way back to his hotel Dylan can't believe what happened back the Walsh house he had went into the kitchen to end his relationship with Kelly because he couldn't take it anymore. Even though he had planned on marrying Kelly the past several days he has been having second thoughts about going though with it tonight when he had finally decided that he had to end things with Kelly. She tells him that she is pregnant and Dylan sees no way out of the situation but to go thought with his plans to marry Kelly. Dylan finds himself regretting the day he ever got involved with Kelly to being with and he wishes more than anything that he had never sign the divorcee papers from Brenda. While he resents being stuck in a relationship he no longer wants to be in.

Meanwhile Kelly is arguing with Donna who had walked into the kitchen after Brenda had left. She had wanted to find out what Kelly had said to Brenda to make her leave the way she had. She had walked in and overheard Kelly fighting with Dylan over Brenda. After Dylan had stormed out Donna had confront Kelly about her lie. Donna can't believe how self-center Kelly is being and she can't believe that Kelly lied to Dylan about being pregnant. Donna wants to know what ever possessed Kelly to tell Dylan such a big fat lie when Donna knows that Kelly is unable to have children. Kelly begs Donna not to tell anybody the truth. Donna tells Kelly that she is only going to make things worse by try to hold on to Dylan if he doesn't want to be with her. She tells Kelly that sooner or later Dylan is going to leave and Kelly has to face reality and accept that she can't make Dylan stay. And by lying about being pregnant Kelly is only delaying the inevitable and the only one that Kelly is hurting is her self. Kelly has convinced herself that if she can just convince Dylan that she really is pregnant than she will be. And she won't let anybody stop her. As Kelly tells Donna her plans on get Dylan to move up their wedding date and she plans on becoming pregnant, Donna warns her that it will never work and tells her that if Kelly doesn't tell Dylan the truth than she will. She than tells Kelly that she Dylan never really belonged to her and that she has to face the truth sooner or later. She than reminds Kelly that she never had Dylan to begin with and that she can't deny the truth forever. Kelly tells Donna that she would have had Dylan a long time ago had it not been for Brenda. Kelly is trying to convince Donna not to tell Dylan the truth when Brandon who has been standing in the doorway and overheard Kelly conversation with Donna tells Kelly that Donna is right. Brandon asks Donna if he can talk to Kelly alone Donna leaves and hopes that Brandon has more luck convincing Kelly to face the truth.

After Donna leaves Brandon tries to talk some since into Kelly but she doesn't want to hear anything he has to say on the subject. Brandon tells her that he cares about her and doesn't want to see Kelly get hurt. He tells her that she should just let Dylan go because he will only wind leaving her anyway and lying about being pregnant is only preventing the inevitable when she know that Dylan belongs with Brenda and it's only a matter of time before he goes back to her. And in the end the only one that is going to wind up getting hurt is her. Kelly feels that there is something that Brandon isn't telling her and demands to know what makes him think that Dylan would leave her for his sister. Knowing Kelly is not about to give up he reminds Kelly that Dylan and Brenda have a child together and that is a connection that can never be broken and it also can't be denied. And the sooner Kelly faces that fact the better. Kelly knows there is something that Brandon isn't telling her and she won't give up until Brandon tells her everything. Feeling that it really isn't his place Brandon reluctantly tells her of Tyler's illness and of the fact that Dylan is married to his sister. Kelly accuses Brandon of lying, but Brandon reminds Kelly that she is the one who wanted to know the truth and he told her only because she forced him to. As Kelly storms out in anger she decides that she is going to pay Brenda a visit. She wants Brenda out of Dylan life once and for all and she is going over there to let Brenda know that Dylan will never leave her for Brenda.

Meanwhile Brenda has just put Tyler to bed when the phone rings she goes into her bedroom to pick it up its Brandon. He had called Brenda after Kelly stormed out. Brenda wants to know why Brandon is calling. Brandon warns Brenda that Kelly is on her way over there. He tells her that she has to tell Dylan the truth tonight. Brandon tells her that Kelly will do whatever she has to hold on to Dylan and he tells her that after she left Kelly told Dylan that she is pregnant but Brandon assures Brenda that isn't the case, but Dylan doesn't know that Kelly is unable to get pregnant. Brandon has a feeling that Kelly is about to use that same lie on Brenda to keep her away from Dylan. Brandon once again reminds Brenda that she can put a stop to it once and for all by just tell Dylan that they are still legally married. Brandon knows Brenda doesn't want to hurt Kelly but he reminds Brenda that Kelly doesn't care about hurting her. Brandon thinks that somebody has to make Kelly realize that she can't always have everything she wants. Brandon knows Kelly won't like hearing the truth but she has to sooner or lather.

Brandon tells Brenda that Kelly doesn't want to face her past but she has to or she will never be able to move on. The sooner Kelly is forced to face the truth the sooner she will get on with her life. Brandon also tells Brenda that Kelly is only running from her real feelings and she using her relationships with Dylan to hind from her feelings from him. Brandon knows that Kelly still has feeling for him but she will never realize that as long as she continues to hind from the truth about her relationship with Dylan.

After Brenda hears the door bell ring she tells him that she has to go because somebody is at the door. After hanging up the phone she goes to find Dylan standing there. He had been on his way back to his hotel room but he couldn't stands the though of being alone and he didn't want to talk to Kelly right now and after walking out on her earlier he got the feeling that she not about to let things go. The only thing Dylan wants right now is to be with Brenda and his son. They are all he has been able to think about since Kelly told him about her pregnancy and while he was going to end his relationship with Kelly now he can't because of the baby. And because of that he can't just leave her and only reason he is going to go thought with his wedding to Kelly is because she is pregnant. But he can't just turn his back on Brenda and Tyler and he still determined to find his and Brenda's daughter no matter what. He will do what ever he has to do to save his son's life. He knew that he had to make a decision about having another baby with Brenda and he has and that is why he came over to Brenda tonight because even though they are divorcee he wants to go thought with having another baby with Brenda for Tyler's sake even though he wants to be with Brenda and their family. Once again he finds himself regretting ever getting involved with Kelly and he wishes that it never would have happened he but it did and now he has to take responsibility for his actions. But he is going to do whatever he has to save Tyler because he is his son and nothing is going to change that. After Brenda lets Dylan in she pushes the shut but it doesn't close all the way.

Ten minutes later an angry Kelly has just arrived at Brenda's apartment building. After she finds Brenda's apartment she is about to knock on the door when she notices that the door is not shut all the way. Kelly is about to just walk in when she hears voice inside. She is frozen in her place when she realizes that Dylan is there and she is shocked by his conversation with Brenda. Meanwhile inside Dylan is telling Brenda about his plans on find their daughter and about his plans on having another child with her to save Tyler's life. Dylan than tells Brenda that he wishes that things hadn't ended between them the way that they did he admits to Brenda that the only reason he went back to Kelly was because Brenda had divorced him and he regrets ever signing those divorce papers. Dylan admits that only reason he had planned on marrying Kelly was because he had lost her and while he had decided that he couldn't go though with it because he was still in love with her , but that he has to because Kelly claims that she is pregnant. Brenda makes Dylan question whether or not Kelly is actually telling the truth or not when she asks him if Kelly has taken a pregnancy test or not? Dylan admits that he doesn't know, but he will find out tomorrow because he will take Kelly to a doctor himself to find out for sure. Brenda also tells Dylan that she has something that she needs to tell him. And then she tells him that after she got the final divorce papers form him that she didn't file them because she couldn't go though with the divorce.

CH 5 After forcing Kelly to admit that she lied about being pregnant Dylan dumps her. And Tyler takes a turn for the worst as Dylan and Brenda continue to search for their daughter. Please Review!


End file.
